Are We There Yet?
by not-so-dumb-blonde
Summary: The story begins in early August after the Finale. I promise Ryan and Seth will return to Newport safe and sound. Expect appearances from Dr. Roberts , Dr. Kim, and Luke. Yes, I said Luke. The Drama of Newport ensues . . .
1. Caribbean Rhapsody

This is my first but certainly not last piece of O.C. fiction. The show has enthralled me since the very beginning, but I just wanted to wait until I thought I knew the show inside and out. Like the millions of you out there that watched the season finale, I too cried and yelled at my television when Ryan drove away with his childhood girlfriend in her ugly, banana yellow Chevy Chevette, and Marissa just decided to stand there surrounded by her Louis Vuitton luggage and frown. I was angry at Seth for running away and leaving a note to his loving parents and dream girl. Anyway, I wanted to start my take on the premiere in October. This begins only a few months after we last saw the Newpsies in their natural habitat. I hope you enjoy reading as I did writing. I had to read the June issue of Vogue cover to cover while writing. If you catch a name you don't recognize, it's a designer. However, I feel I used prominent names like Fendi, Prada, and Dolce and Gabbana. Ooh, Dr. Suess moment. Anyway, I wanted to capture the chic wardrobe of the cast even in my story. As you can see, I'm a fashion and label freak! I realize this A/N is extremely long. Now, we've been acquainted. The other's won't be. I assure you.

I also assure you that I don't own anything that has to due with the O.C or Fox or any of the infamous clothing lines I've name-dropped. Copyright infringement is not necessary.

On with the story . . . .

"Wasting away again in Margaritaville. Searching for my last shaker of salt. Some people say that there's a woman to blame, but I know that it's my own damn fault."

The island steal drums finished the infamous Jimmy Buffet song as Seth Cohen sat in the small café in the city of Ocho Rios, Jamaica. He had been to Tahiti and loved it along with the people. However, he had set sail for the Carribean a few weeks earlier. He had followed the advice of Brian Wilson and Co. And went to Aruba, Bermuda, Key Largo, and Montego Bay. His last trip was to Jamaica.

He was having a grand time on his tropical vacation; however, he missed his friends, family, and yes — Summer Roberts. Everything about her was extremely missed. The familiar clip-clop of her Manolo Blaneks, the ringing of her cell phone playing the theme to _Sex and the City_, her soft skin moisturized with La Prairie body creme, and especially her exquisite hair in which he could only touch except for Raphael at the Bumble & Bumble salon. Seth had almost found himself in a daydream until he heard a voice knock him out of his daylight siesta . . .

"I don't know what your name is, but if you destroy my Louis Vuitton carry-on, I will personally get my boyfriend's father to sue you until you'll be paying for the whole set, including my Chanel baguette, Pucci mini, and my new, Manolo mary janes!"

"Miss . . ."

Seth felt sorry for the scum messing with her.

" I swear . . . Don't touch me. These are Christian Dior. Are you out of your mind?"

Seth walked over to the dock to where the guy was obviously trying to help Summer carry her luggage.

"Sir, I got it covered. You certainly wouldn't wanna hurt the ladies designer things. God knows I know from experience."

"Go for it, Curly!" He said as he went back to his job of unloading cargo.

The California beauty smiled as tears streamed down her tanned cheeks, some even dripping into her Pallegrino bottled water, no matter how much she tried to remain stoic. She then wrapped her thin arms around his chest and he followed suit with his own enfolding her tiny torso. Letting loose from their passionate grip, she clenched her small fist and punched him hard in the stomach.

With tears still fogging her thought process she spoke, " Don't you EVER do that to me again! You won't get a surprise visit next time. Besides, don't expect Sandy and Kirsten to throw down the red carpet when we get back. Kirsten is so mad! Also, you better be glad that Daddy has connections at the Sun-Spree Resort, Hotel, and Casino because I wouldn't be sleeping on your decrepit catamaran even if it is my namesake!"

He looked at her and smiled; taking her cheeks in his hands, he kissed her softly. She released herself from his pouty lips.

"Cohen, don't just think that every time you take off for some tropi . . ."

He interrupted her by capturing her mouth again.

"I love being able to do that." Seth finally got a word in edgewise.

"Cohen, help me get my bags. We have to check-in. Our dinner reservations are at 8:30 and I have airplane hair. You better hope that my straightening iron plug fits in these island outlets."

With her Pallegrino in one hand and white Gucci bag in the other, she surged off in her matching Prada slides to catch a cab to their luxury hotel with Seth tarrying behind her carrying her luggage.

"Cohen, you're too slow! We have dinner reservations!"

"Yes, Dear."

Ryan noticed that every time he lay on his bed it squeaked. At the Cohens, he slept on a down mattress with matching pillows and 450 thread-count, Egyptian cotton, Ralph Lauren linens not to mention the matching down comforter as well. It was fabulous and even more so with Marissa by his side. However, he was not supposed to be thinking about the Cohens, Newport's finest Chinese take-out, Egyptian cotton sheets, and especially not Marissa.

He closed his eyes and continued to listen to _Journey's Greatest Hits_ on his IPod, trying desperately to get the Newport princess out of his mind.

In the kitchen, Theresa waddled in from the back door. After laying her purse over the barstool, she slumped into the nearest chair. She slowly closed her eyes, extremely tired from a days work of waitressing at the small diner. She was in her second trimester and was gaining eight to ten pounds per week. The doctor had said the baby was fine, and she could soon know the sex. She was hoping for a girl; however, knew the child was already active and also knew that was a sure sign of a boy. After only seconds of silence, the doorbell rang, and she knew she would have to strain to get up and totter to the door. Theresa heard the door creak as she was halfway to her point of destination.

"Hello?" A voice called, as its owner slid quietly through the door.

"Marissa?" Theresa replied, shocked to see her.

"Theresa! How are you? How's the baby?" Marissa Cooper exclaimed pulling her pregnant friend into a bear hug.

"I'm great. The baby's good. How are you?"

"I'm good. I've been getting settled into my new house. You know my mother married Caleb in May; we're adjusting." Marissa's voice faltered, still annoyed at the thought of living with Newport Beach's own personal crook.

"That's good. You missed Ma. She's been visiting a friend whose sick this weekend. She's gonna feel awful when she finds out you came to visit, and she wasn't here to cook you a four course meal!"

"Tell Mrs. Santchez that I feel bad that I missed her. Anyway, where's Ryan? I left him a voice mail and told him I was coming."

Theresa pointed a finger to the back bedroom. She knew he had taken off from the job search today. He had been working at the quarry, but the company had a recent layoff and newbies were the first to go. He had been looking for work for almost three weeks, and there weren't too many job opportunities offered in Chino. Marissa followed her directions to Ryan's room to find a familiar sight: Ryan Atwood fast asleep wearing his infamous wife beater and jeans with his earphones still blaring. She hastily pushed the button on the small machine and perched it on the night stand. She flung her D&G thongs on the floor beside the bed and curled up like a cat beside him. Hearing the creak off the bed from Marissa's weight, his eyes fluttered and slowly crept open.

She looked straight into his baby blues, "Hey."

"Hey." A smile appeared on his lips.

"Did you get my message?"

"I guess not, but I'm glad you're here. Where are the Cohens?" Ryan inquired.

"In Newport, awaiting Seth's return. Kirsten is worried sick."

"Seth's not back yet? Wait a minute, you drove to Chino alone?"

"No, Seth isn't back from Tahiti yet. Yes, I drove to Chino, and Please remind me never to wear a Diesel baby doll dress to this town ever again."

"How are Sandy and Kirsten?"

"Good. Lonely. Busy. Frantic. All the more reason for you to come back home."

Ryan gave her the _look_, and no one good gave the look like Ryan. He could say it all without uttering a word.

"Don't give me that! You know that only works with Seth. Things at home are terrible. Kirsten is nervous as hell. She's afraid to go to work just in case Seth comes home. Sandy is giving everyone the silent treatment. I haven't seen Summer in three days. Her father is on business in London and her step-mom is so hopped up on Valium that she would probably say, 'Summer who?'. Not top mention that I'm living with the Devil and the Devil's advocate, and I'm not talking about Keanu Reeves!"

Ryan chuckled. "What about your Dad and Haley?"

"Honeymoon." Marissa stated bluntly.

His mouth went agape.

"How's it going third cousin twice removed?" Marissa mildly joked.

"Wow. So that means that my grandfather is now married to your mother which makes you my aunt. Moreover, your dad is married to my aunt Haley which makes you my cousin. Boy, if we ever had kids, they would be screwed up!"

Marissa giggled but then her face grew serious. "Ryan, everything is just the biggest mess. My mother is even talking about putting me in therapy again. Please come back with me, and if you say no, I will call Kirsten and make you listen to her cry over the phone for a few hours."

"You know that I would want nothing more, but what about Theresa and the baby?"

"Ryan, have you not considered the possibility that the baby isn't yours? That it's Eddy's."

"I have, but what kind of person would I be if I left Theresa here to raise a baby alone?"

"You know if you called Sandy he would fix that whole situation. Kirsten, Summer, and I would be there to help with the baby. We both know how much Summer loves kids!"

Ryan laughed at her joke. "Sweetie, I'm serious. Everyone in Newport Beach knows Sandy Cohen and his philanthropy. If he can bring you out of juvy hall and my dad out of dept, he can sure as hell help Theresa Santchez and you know that!"

"I know." He said softly, pulling a piece of Marissa's hair behind her ear and showing off her gorgeous diamond studs.

"Okay. You tell Theresa you're going to Newport for the weekend. Invite her along. When we get there, we have fun. On Saturday night, we go to the Newpsies Hamptons party. We'll laugh and joke and have as much fun as we can at one of my mother's soirees. Sunday morning she decides whether or not she'll take Sandy up on his offer,"

"Ryan, whether you like it or not, you're apart of this. Newport Beach, along with its California blondes, lush villas, designer clothing, and back stabbers, is your home now. There's only one thing keeping you from your family and that's this baby. If the baby's with your family, Chino can be ancient history. We can go back to where we were. Drama free."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Newport drama free? Hardly. The Hamptons, huh? That does sound like fun and sounds like Julie Cooper. Excuse me, Julie Nichol."

Marissa huffed with a grin. "It's really Eastern Seaboard formal. You know, linen suits, cashmere sweater sets, and pearls. Nautical chic, as Mom likes to call it. Caleb is wearing this white, Yves Saint Laurent suit with a Ralph Lauren navy vest. Get this, Mom is making him get a pedicure because she wants him to wear these vintage, Fendi brown leather thongs. Imagine Caleb Nichol in sandals!"

He raised his eyebrows. "That's something you don't see every . . ."

He was interrupted by a visitor. "Ryan, I was just going to tell you that I'm meeting Mom at the grocery store."

"Hey, Theresa, Ryan was just going to ask you something." Marissa kicked him in the leg for added emphases.

"Uh, Theresa, I'm going to Newport for the weekend, and I was going to ask you if you wanted to go."

"Please say you'll come. The Newpsies are throwing a Hamptons party. The dress is Nautical chic, and I have this vintage, floral chiffon Koos dress that would look perfect on you. Besides, with Summer's kelly Mui-Mui slides and matching scarf, it would make the outfit and you would be the perfect suitor."

"I don't know. I don't wanna wear your clothes, and I don't have anything appropriate. I have to work. My Mom needs the money."

"Nonsense. I'm planning on wearing another dress anyway. Summer has plenty of shoes, and I won't take no for an answer. If you feel like a burden for the Cohens, don't because you can be a burden at my house. Now, you have no more excuses."

"I guess. I did have a craving for a Balboa Bar the other day."

So, there you have it. Theresa and Ryan are coming to Newport. Summer has found Seth, but no one knows she's gone. Julie is throwing a party for all of the NB aristocracy. Plus, did you catch the part about Julie wanting to put Marissa back in therapy? I didn't tell you why did I (Grins evilly)? I hope you liked it, and hope you stay tuned till the end. Peace and Love — moi.


	2. Home is where the Future is

Glad you all liked my first installment. I am very much the detailed writer. A man once said there's only three ways to write: The Write Way, The Wrong Way, and The Hemingway, which I don't really go by. Jokes aside, thanks for all of your support. Most of you commented that you liked my Marissa! (Grins widely) Kudos goes to you because she is so hard to characterize, as was Theresa. On the other hand, Ryan, Seth, and Summer are extremely easy. In this chapter, you'll see Sandy and Kirsten and Newport. Anways,

On with the show . . . .

It was one of those moments where a pop song should've been playing in the background. Yes, Simon and Garfunkel definitely should have been harmonizing that very moment. However, Ryan Atwood thought he heard a choir singing when Marissa pulled her mom's new Mercedes in the driveway of Sandy and Kirsten Cohen. To him, even the mailbox looked like home.

"Home Sweet Newport." Marissa called, as she pushed the button to automatically lock the vehicle.

The three walked passed the in-ground swimming pool to the glass doors in the back that entered the kitchen. All three felt that this was home enough and the formal front door was not necessary.

When the door closed, Kirsten Cohen, who was working at the breakfast table, immediately popped her head up from her paper work. She stood up and tears fell from her eyes. She hadn't seen her "son" in several months.

"My Baby!" She exclaimed tearfully, wrapping her lymph arms around Ryan's neck and even kissed him on the cheek, "Don't you ever leave this house again!"

"Kirsten, I'm just here for the weekend."

She inwardly screamed to herself when she was finally able to zip up her suitcase. Seth had decided that this was his last maiden voyage on the _Summer Breeze_, and he and Summer were packing up to catch a plane for there home in Orange County. Seth had sold his boat to a Jamaican shrimper for five grand, and he was given the money in cash. Seth had already finished packing now he was waiting for Summer who had been trying desperately to zip up her suitcase now for what he had guessed to be thirty-five minutes. He thought she was going to have a coronary, but she was cute when she was angry. Moreover, she did complain that he was not about to break the zipper on her finely crafted Louis Vuitton extra large travel bag. Finally, the suitcase was successfully closed and they were heading down to the lobby to hand in their keys and eventually head to the airport.

"Where to, Mon!" The old, taxi driver asked after finishing off the first verse of Bob Marley's _No Woman, No Cry_.

"Airport." Seth stated, putting his arm around Summer.

"Where you from, Mon?"

"California." Summer answered.

"Boy, you two got a long flight 'head of you. Which part of Cali?"

"Orange County. Newport Beach, actually. You should come see it sometime. It's beautiful, and the surfing is gnarly if I do say so myself." Seth replied, highlighting his geek self by using surfing jargon.

The driver laughed.

"Cohen, remind me to hurt you later for saying the word gnarly. Nice Jewish boys do not say gnarly or tubular or any other type of So-Cal surfing lingo."

"My Dad surfs."

"Your Dad desperately needs an eyebrow wax."

" It's the Cohen curse, Summer. We've talked about the eyebrow issue."

" I'm ready to prepare myself for having children with uni-brows. That's what hot wax is for. What I am not prepared for is having little half-Jewish children running around smoking hookah pipes saying 'surf's up, Dude', all while listening to _The_ _Very Best of The Grateful Dead_!"

"Oy Vey!" Seth exclaimed, slapping his forehead with his head.

The driver once again chuckled at his mannerism.

"God, Seth, now, I know your Jewish! I think you and the Nana have been spending a little too much time together."

" You know how much I love macaroons." He smirked.

The driver finely spoke again, "How long have the two of you been married? What made you choose the islands for your anniversary."

Summer immediately answered, "Us? Married? We'd kill each other before we got to the reception! On second thought, I'd kill him before the rabbi would say, 'you may now kiss your bride' because he's so clumsy he'd step all over my Vera Wang gown and Jimmy Choo silk, white pumps. Then, we'd be having a funeral."

"I just 'summed because you talk 'bout children, Mon!" The driver said to his rearview mirror, all while chuckling some more.

"That wouldn't happen. She's just misanthropic."

"I'm not misanthropic. I'm just being realistic."

"See?" Seth pointed out to the driver, "Extremely misanthropic. She argues with every word I say."

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"I hate to interrupt your tiff, but we at the airport!"

"Shut up!" They both yelled at the driver.

"Don't yell at him!"Summer exclaimed.

"You yelled first!" He fired.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did NOT!"

"You did so!"

"Did not. I got the last laugh, and we're at the airport!. Dammit, Get my bags!" She stated, childishly sticking her tongue out at him. "I'm going to Starbucks!"

He watched her stomp off for a latté, hearing the noise from her Chlöe beaded bag the whole way. Putting her carry-on over his shoulder and observing her shake her hips in anger, he knew that this girl was special and hoped that one day they would have those precious half-Jewish beach bums with their father's eyebrows (and love of comics and Playstation 2) and their mother's gorgeous eyes.

Out of all the sharp edges, marble counter tops, and cold stainless steel, there was definitely a lot of love in the Cohen kitchen, especially on this night. Sandy, Kirsten, Marissa, Ryan, and Theresa sat around the dining room table fumbling with chopsticks and laughing over Kirsten's infamous Chinese takeout. You would have thought that the situation between the three teens would have been tense, but it was quite the opposite. Things hadn't been that way in a very long time. After Sandy made a joke about Theresa eating more _moo goo gai pan_ than anyone else as well as Kirsten giving him an impromptu swing at his head, they all agreed to bring out the fortune cookies.

"I'll go first since I'm the patriarch." Sandy said proudly, opening the package and cracking the cookie shell, "' You'll have wealth beyond your imagination, but achieving it cannot be done dishonestly. Trust your friends.' Wow."

"I'll go now," Kirsten opened her cookie and took out the slip of paper, "' Don't become too anxious. It gives bad chi. Be zen. Life will work itself out if you'll only let it.'"

It was Ryan's turn. "' Love is the most important part of your life. Be with those you love. It might pay off in the near future. '"

Marissa followed. "' Asking for help is okay. If you don't ask soon, you might regret it. '"

Ryan's forehead wrinkled while Marissa's eyes dilated on her fortune. Theresa then read hers, "' Being alone can teach you many things. Try independence.'"

They all sat silently with their hands folded in their laps, never wanting to reveal how they felt about getting their fortune told. Maybe Mr. Chang (and his handwritten fortunes) was Newport's only psychic.

Soon, the uncomfortable silence passed when the creak of the door opening was heard round the table. They all arose from the table to enter the kitchen to find a much tanner version of Seth Cohen with his still shaggy curls and a refined Summer Roberts looking much like Jackie O. with a Kors scarf tied in her hair and the classic black Chanel sunglasses covering her eyes, if only she had the perfect pillbox hat.

"What's everybody staring at? Do we not get a welcome home banner?" Summer exclaimed, only teasing while she lifted her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head.

As soon as the silence retired, Kirsten ran and tightly wrapped her arms around her son.

"Mom, you're cutting off my circulation . . .Mom . . .Mom!"

"Seth Cohen, you run off to sail around the Carribean for an entire summer and leave me a note! A note! You're my Son! I should at least be entitled to more than a note, dammit!"

He tried to muster a reason and apology, but alas, could not think of another. " I love you."

"Right," Kirsten rolled her eyes, " let's not settle on this right now. We have to go get ready for the party, tonight."

They all followed Kirsten's directions, and as soon as the room was cleared, Sandy came to his son and patted him on his back.

"Just because you're mother is thrilled to have you back safe and sound, doesn't mean I won't remind her about a punishment."

Seth attempted to give his father the _look_.

"That's pitiful, son. You are just not the brooding silent type."

Sandy chuckled as Seth rolled his eyes, and they both left the room to dress for Newport's party of the century, as Julie Nichol had been calling it.

Next chapter will be the big bash. As a heads up, I hope you paid close attention to the fortune cookies. I gave you a little tidbit of info there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Seth and Summer are always extremely fun to write, especially when they're mad at each other. Next chapter, look for classic O.C. Someone's getting drunk, someone's getting thrown in the pool, someone will make a snide remark about someone else, and someone will definitely be the bitch! Peace, Love, and Cali- moi


	3. Smooth Operators

A/N: Sorry, it's taken so long. I didn't mean to leave this one so long, but it happens. This chapter was fun to write. I think it's pretty characteristic. At least I hope it is. I tried to fit in some of those details you love so much; clothes, drinks, etc . . . I realize the second season has already started but I doubt seriously I discuss any of the happenings, but I haven't really decided. As I said this chapter was fun to write. I hope you like it as much as I do.

Again, I don't own anything except the first season on DVD. It all belongs to Fox and the genius we know as Josh Schwartz. No copyright infringement necessary.

On with the show . . . .

Julie Cooper Nichol was right. It was the party of the year. It was definitely going to be ranked as one of Newport's greatest affairs. Someone had even exclaimed that this was the best party they had been to since Truman Capote's Black & White Ball of 1966. However, that same person had had six Grey Goose Martini's already and didn't look to be slowing down. Another person who didn't seem to be slowing down was Kirsten Cohen. She looked stunning in her silk, magenta Marc Jacobs number that paired perfectly with her third Cosmopolitan. Having her father married to Julie would do a number on anyone.

"Kiki, you look beautiful." Caleb replied, as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Thanks, Dad. This is some party." Kirsten answered.

"It was all Julie. This was her idea of an end-of-summer bash. The caterer cost me a bundle, but isn't it worth it for Maine lobster and Maryland King crab legs?"

"At least you didn't have to charge it on your company's Visa, huh Caleb?" Sandy loved making snide remarks against his father-in-law. And he still wondered where Seth got his sarcasm.

After giving Sandy the Nichol glare, Caleb retreated to the bar.

"Do you have to anger my Dad every time you see him?" Kirsten asked her husband.

"It's a gift!" He exclaimed with a wide smirk.

On the other side of the party, Seth and Summer were throwing down, both with their Coast Casual attire. Summer made sure she was dressed for the occasion with a gorgeous, turquoise Roberto Cavalli covered in white hydrangeas and her grandmother's pearls. Summer also dressed Seth in Burberry with a linen khaki suit paired with a turquoise and cobalt plaid Oxford which of course matched her dress. In their fabulous outfits, Summer had previously called them, they danced to some inane Sinatra tune.

"You guys look great." Marissa complimented, interrupting their dance along with Ryan and Theresa.

"Don't even, Coop. That gown looks fab on you! I'm so jealous." Marissa had been waiting for an occasion to wear her Oscar de la Renta sear-sucker gown and golden Stella McCartney mules. "And I must say, Theresa, you look so great. Is that Koos? I'm impressed."

"It's Marissa's. By the way, thanks for the shoes. It's a wonder my swollen feet even fit into them!" They all chuckled.

"Don't mention it!" Summer had obviously had a few drinks. She just didn't loan shoes to anyone, especially Mui-Mius. Marissa assumed that if they were Manolos, it would have been out of the question.

Seth was quietly chatting with Ryan when Summer spoke again. " Chino, you sure are quiet tonight. Got something one your mind?"

" I'm always quiet, Summer." Ryan stated truthfully.

"Too quiet if you ask me. You've been in the Ghetto for way too long. You realize poor isn't just about money; it's a state of mind, and those poor people have been screwing you over!"

Seth's eyes widened as did Marissa's.

"Sum!" Marissa exclaimed, somewhat outraged.

"Chill, Coop!" Summer replied, casually sipping from her Guinness.

Marissa did not have time to calm herself before none other than the life of the party joined their drum circle.

"Hello everyone." Julie Cooper Nichol snidely greeted.

A round of hellos consisted of Mother, Julie, and Mrs. Cooper.

"Ryan, I'm so glad you made it. You even brought your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, Julie. We're just friends."

"Then, that's not your baby she's carrying?"

Marissa saw the wickedness of her Mother's interrogation and the agony on Ryan Atwood's face. She decided she would be his savior.

"Ryan, I'm gonna go get a Shirley Temple," She lied, "you wanna come with me? We needed to chitchat anyway."

"Sure."

He took her hand and she led him up the stairs to the upper level of the Nichol Estate. They walked into her extremely large bedroom, and Marissa flipped on the light.

"Wow!" That was all Ryan could muster.

"Yeah, it's a little extravagant, but you know my mom is a decorator and a narcissist."

"How could I forget."

There was a pregnant pause.

"So, um, how're things with you and Theresa?"

"Okay, I guess. I glad we're still friends."

Marissa swallowed before speaking. You could tell she was nervous. " Then what does that make us?"

"Honestly? I have know idea. We were never exactly friends."

She chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you wanna try to be friends?"

Ryan looked longingly into her glassy eyes. She knew right away that this was not just any look, this was one she had seen before. She saw it when he lit her cigarette in the Cohen driveway, when she paraded down the catwalk in Donna Karen, when they danced at the wedding.

"Marissa, I could never be just friends with you. I don't even wanna try. Seth is my friend, my brother even. You are not someone I wanna play Grand Theft Auto or go bowling with."

She chuckled. That was a mouthful for Ryan. "My thoughts exactly, baby or no baby,"

"Therefore," she continued, as she flopped herself on the bed, kicking off her mules, and taking the pins from her hair, letting it fall to her bare shoulders, " we need to do something about it."

"Marissa?" Ryan raised his eyebrows in curiosity, as he sat beside her on the four-post bed.

"Ryan," she slid off and stood in front of him, " I love you. That will never change."

She brought her hands behind and meticulously unzipped her designer frock, letting it fall to the floor, and she stood there in all her glory.

"Not that I don't . .uh," he gulped, "what I mean is that . . ."

She put a finger to his lips and then slid his jacket off his prominent shoulders and unbuttoned his Oxford shirt, letting his infamous wife beater shine through.

"Marissa, there's a party going on downstairs."

"All the more reason for you to be quiet." She said with a smirk, continually fiddling with his buttons on his sleeves.

"I don't, uh, I don't know if I can do, do that." He swallowed hard.

She grinned slipping of the Oxford shirt and pulled the undershirt over his head. She then put yet another finger to his lips.

"Try."

With that, She pried his mouth open with her own, and he wrapped his bare arms around her torso and pulled her on top of him on the bed.

As the party upstairs was just getting hot, the party downstairs was at its apex, especially outside by the pool and the Tiki bar which every one had been two at least twice, including Summer Roberts.

"Hey, bartender!" She yelled. "Can I get a . . ."

She was interrupted. " Cosmopolitan. Two cherries."

"How did you know that?" She asked the handsome gentleman beside her.

" ESP?" He quipped.

She chuckled. "Sorry, I don't watch sports."

"Cute. Very cute," He replied, handing her the pink concoction. "I'm Maxwell Richards."

"Well, Maxwell,"

"Call me Max."

She smiled. "Well, Max, I'm Summer Roberts."

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Neil Roberts would he? The plastic surgeon?"

"Why, yes! Do you know him?"

"I met him once when I did that article on him in _Riviera_."

"I'll be sure to tell him you said hello. He's in Los Angeles for the weekend. He's giving Lindsey Lohan her check-up."

His eyes lit up. "So, she did get a boob job!"

"Oops! I wasn't supposed to let anyone know that."

He chuckled, as an unfamiliar voice was heard.

"Summer, Sweetheart, Baby, who might you be talking with here?" Seth Cohen inquired, in a very "Seth-like" tone, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in such a way that said, "She's mine. Back away."

"This is Max Richards. He's a friend of Daddy's."

"Really? Neil and I go way back. We're big sailing buds. You know we sailed to Tahiti once?"

Summer elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Cohen, stop being so emphatic. Max doesn't want to hear about that."

"Actually I've been to Tahiti. It's all right. French Riviera? Now, there's a place to vacation!"

"I've been. Went the Cannes Film Festival. I saw Kate Hudson but that was post-_200_ _Cigarettes_, pre-_Almost Famous_/Black Crows Bitch days. So, basically, she was still known as Goldie Hawn's daughter."

The Richards guy looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"You know, Kate Hudson. Billy Crudup, Jason Lee. Stillwater. Hold me closer Tiny Dancer. I started listening to Zeppelin because of that movie!" Summer exclaimed.

"You listen to Zeppelin?" Seth asked, wide-eyed as ever.

"To be a rock and not to roll, Cohen." She smiled widely.

"That's possibly the hottest thing I've ever heard you say." He replied, still shocked at her reference.

"So, you've never seen _Almost Famous_?"

"Nope. Can't say that I have. Maybe we can rent it sometime. You can give me the play by play." Max hinted.

"Blockbuster not needed. I have the special edition DVD."

"Summer!" Seth squealed, his voice almost cracked.

"Stay out of this, Kid." Max told him, trying to get closer to Summer.

"Summer, Seth." A voice called, joining the three of them.

"Hey, Theresa." Summer responded.

"Are there any other bathrooms in this palace they call a house? There is a huge line for the one down the hall. Pregnant chicks need to know where the bathrooms are."

Summer giggled at her semi-joke. "Yeah! Coop has a bathroom in her room. She won't mind. I'll take you," she turned to her boyfriend, "Cohen, keep Max company while I take Theresa to the bathroom."

"Yes, Dear." He answered gruffly.

The two girls walked away, deep in conversation. But before they reached the glass double-doors that entered the living room, they heard a splash.

The various party-goers and members of the Newport Group scattered around the pool.

"And that will teach you not to ever hit on my girlfriend!!" Seth shouted at a drenched Max Richards, but looking back and forth from his wet victim to his scarlet-colored hand. He figured it would be bruised tomorrow.

Summer, completely embarrassed, bypassed all the gawking, drunken rebel-rousers until she reached Sandy and Kirsten who too were trying to ignore the spectacle and continue to sip champagne and chitchat with the guests.

"Summer," Kirsten called, "please tell me that wasn't Seth."

"It wasn't." She lied.

"Good!" Kirsten and Sandy unanimously exclaimed.

"Theresa," Summer said, "let's just go to the bathroom."

Upstairs, the party was calming down. Ryan Atwood's eyelashes fluttered open to find a sleeping Marissa Cooper nuzzled next to him, her head resting on his bare chest like a make-shift pillow. He slowly leaned over and lightly brushed his lips on her forehead. Her eyelashes then fluttered as well.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey."

"You think anyone's noticed we left?"

"With that much booze, highly doubt it."

"Good. 'Cause I wanna snuggle some more." She grinned, rolling over onto him.

"Do I know you?" He chaffed.

"I think so, but I was really wasted earlier so I would have slept with any—,"

He kissed her deeply.

"One. Wow."

"Yeah. Wow. I could smoke a cigarette. I haven't touched a cigarette since that night in the driveway last summer."

"Mmm, can I take that as a compliment?"

"Maybe. Anyway, now that we've taken care of the getting to know one another factor, can I tell you something?"

"Sure as long as its not something cynical. I don't think I could handle it."

"Speaking of that night in the driveway," He leaned down to her ear, "I was totally crushing on you."

"Since we're confessing," she leaned over to his ear, "I was totally crushing on you too."

She giggled and he smiled. They had not had a conversation in months that was just banter. It was nice, pleasant, drama-free.

Then, they heard a noise outside the door.

"Coop, definitely won't mind if you use her bathroom. Speaking of, where are Coop and Chino? I haven't seen them all night!"

"I don't know. Come to think of it, I haven't seen them either. They're probably around somewhere."

The two girls opened the door to Marissa's larger-than-life bedroom, and four mouths went completely agape.

Well, did you like it? I hope so. If you did, R&R or leave me an e-mail. I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Next chapter? Expect more financial problems with Caleb and Kiki, cute philandering between the two S', Theresa's opinion on you know what, and everyone finds out about Ryan and Marissa and the 3-letter-word. Wink. Wink. Peace, love, and Cali- Moi.


End file.
